What Will Become of The Girl?
by Cinnamon Spice A.K.A. Kirby
Summary: Prequel to Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here! Marie Kelly's struggle to survive in Brooklyn after her brother, Jack, leaves her there.
1. Chapter 1

What Will Become of The Girl?

Ch. 1

I was born on July 25th 1884. My parents were so happy. My brother, who was only 1 ½ at the time, could have cared less about the arrival of his new baby sister. I hardly remember growing up, all I know is that Jack and I shared a room until I was 8, that's when our mother died of the flu and we were left in the care of our drunken father. About 3 months after mother died, father lost his job and couldn't afford to feed all three of us. I would go to bed with and empty belly every night on the moth eaten sofa, while Jack would eat like a king and go to bed full.

"Can't she have some of my dinner?" Jack would ask him almost once a week.

"No, you're a growing boy and need your strength," He would reply with a laugh. I would usually sigh and get back to staring at my tablespoon meal. I always ate slowly to savor the taste of the food.

One day, father didn't come home from work. Jack and I started to worry. We looked out the window at the raging storm outside.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon," Jack told me as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, really." I laughed. I went over to out moth eaten sofa and started to color on a piece of old newspaper.

"Jack, what's it like to be a newsie?" I asked him,

"I'm not a newsie, Marie. Ya know dat." He told me as he came and sat down next to me.

"I know but I see ya talk to them all da time. What are day like?"

"Like ya and me." I soon fell asleep on the sofa and didn't wake up until the bulls came the next morning.

I rubbed my eyes while Jack stood at the front door talking to the bull.

"Your father was placed under arrest last night at 23 hours last night. He told us that ya are to be left in the care of Lilly. Is she ya neighbor?" The bull asked him.

"Yeah, but what about Marie?" He asked the man.

"He didn't mention anybody else. Just a Francis Jack Kelly Sullivan."

"But what about me sista?"

"Yeah, what about me?" I asked the man.

"I'm sorry, he didn't mention a goil, but ya could probably stay wit Lilly to."

"Thank ya officer," Jack said before closing the door. Jack hated to be called by his birth name. That's why everyone calls him Jack. I sighed and walked into my room and started to pack my things. I packed everything I owned into to 2 carpetbags and grabbed my bunny that my mother made for me when I was little. I started to cry when Jack walked in with his 2 carpetbags.

"Ready ta go?" He asked. I nodded my head and walked out the door with Jack. I wiped away the tears before Jack knocked on the door of our neighbor, Lilly. Father didn't like Lilly that much because she was like our mother and she was nice to me. After mother died, father stopped liking me and focused on Jack.

"Hello kids," Lilly said as we walked in, "I just finished making breakfast. Do ya kids like pancakes?" I smiled.

"Ya gonna have ta share a room, is dat ok?" She asked.

"No, it's fine." I said looking at Jack, who was also smiling. Jack was my protector against the evils of New York and I would fell safe knowing that he would be there for me in the middle of the night.

When I walked into the room, I fell on to the bed that Lilly made for me.

"Jack, this is wonderful! I'll finally be able to eat!" I said as Jack started putting his clothes away.

"I know. No more askin' ta helps ya. No more smell of alcohol in our clothes." Jack went on and on as I started put away my clothes. I placed my bunny on the bed and walked into the kitchen with Jack.

"Do ya get everythin' put away?" Lilly asked.

"Yes," Jack said as he stuffed his face with pancakes. I was still putting syrup on mine. It felt good to taste real food for once. Lilly talked about how her husband, Jake, would be home at 7 tonight and usually leaves at 6 in the morning.

"What do ya do all day?" I asked.

"I stay at home and mend peoples clothes to make a some extra money." Lilly said. I smiled and drank a glass of water. For the first time since mother's death, I was happy.

After breakfast, Jack and I went outside to buy a newspaper with the money Lilly gave us. We each got 3 pennies.

I went up to one of the Newsies with the most papes.

"Can I have a pape please?" I asked.

"Sure kid. That'll be 2 pennies." He replied.

"I bought a pape yesterday and it was only a penny and me brudder bought a pape for a penny from dat guy over dare."

"Your smart kid. Ever think of becoming a newsie?"

"Every day of my life,"

"Come on Marie, we'se gotta go." Jack said as he read the pape. The newsie handed me my pape as I gave him the penny and we left for Central Park. Jack and I found the most shaded tree in Central Park and read our papes. Mother taught me how to read so I didn't need Jacks help. I read several articles until something else caught my attention.

I looked up and saw 3 boys about Jack's age playing baseball. I slowly got up and walked over to the boys. One had short dark hair and looked Italian, the other had curly brown hair and wore shorts, and the last one was rather short and looked tough.

"Can I play?" I asked.

"No." The boy who looked like the leader said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a goil."

"So."

"Goils can't play baseball."

"Me brudder plays baseball wit me all da time."

"She's really good, just give her a try," Jack said as he came over. He looked at Jack and then back at me.

"Ya can play. Just don't get in our way." The leader said. I squealed with delight, as I got ready to bat. As the ball came hurtling at me, I swung the bat as hard as I could. Everyone stopped and watched the ball fly into a puddle left over from last nights rain. I ran over to maple tree, which was first base, and stayed there until Jack hit the ball. I ran over to the rock that looked like a puppy and sat on it. I laughed as Jack ran into the tree on purpose. All the boys thought Jack was really cool. I thought so to.

I got bored with playing baseball so I went back to my pape. I was getting to the good part on the article about the arrest on my father, when I herd Jack and the other boys talking.

"Ya should be a newsie." One of them told Jack.

"I don't know, I've only got me sista and I ain't leavin' her." Jack told them.

"Come on. Ya could send her some of da money ya make."

"It wouldn't be da same. I wanna see her grow up."  
"Just think about it."

"Ok,"

I stopped listen as Jack walked back over. He sat down next to me and read his pape. I felt a bittersweet emotion about Jack's decision. I wanted for Jack to be a newsie, it's been our dream for years, and I was happy because he wouldn't leave me. I looked over at Jack and smiled.

"What are ya smiling about?" Jack asked me.

"Nothin'" I said before resuming reading my pape. I smiled and looked over at the boys. They still were playing baseball, the curly haired one looked my way and smiled. I blushed and looked back down at my pape.

When Jack and I got back from the park, Lilly was making dinner, vegetable soup, and Jake, her husband, was on the couch and reading the evening news. He looked up when we walked in.

"Ya must be Marie and Jack. I'm Jake," He said as he held out a hand for us to shake. I shook his hand and went into the kitchen to help Lilly with the soup. When I entered the kitchen, Lilly turned around and smiled.

"How was the park?" She asked,

"It was fun, Jack and I read our papes and played baseball wit some other boys," I told her.

"That's nice. Would ya hand me dat carrot?" I went over to grab the carrot when I herd a knock at the door. Jake got up and went to answer it. I looked over and saw it was the boys from the park.

"Ya forgot ya hat," The Italian boy said handing it to Jack who was behind Jake.

"Thank ya." Jack said as he took the hat. I went into the front room and saw the curly haired boy behind the Italian boy. He smiled and I ran back into the kitchen where I handed Lilly the carrot.

"Would ya like to stay for dinner? It'll be ready in about 10 minutes." Lilly said as she went over to the door.

"Yes," They all said in unison. Lilly laughed and went back into the kitchen. Lilly cut up the carrot and put it into the pot on the stove.

"Will ya set da table?" Lilly asked me. I nodded my head and took the plates from her and walked into the front room where the table was. Jack and the other boys were laughing and talking about living in New York.

"We never learned ya name," One of the boys said and I turned around.

"It's Marie," I said as I went back to setting the table. I could hear the boys snicker as I went back to work. When I was done, I walked back into the kitchen to wait for the soup to finish cooking. About 5 minutes later the soup was done. I helped Lilly serve before we sat down to eat.

"What are ya names?" Lilly asked.

"I'm Anthony and dis here is Spot, and over dare is Nick." The Italian boy said.

"It's very nice to meet ya, please eat."

I looked over at Nick and smiled. He knew my name and I knew his. I started to eat my soup; it was better than my mothers, when I saw that Nick was looking at me. I finished my soup as fast as I could and went to Jack's and mine room. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

I will never forget that day. It was the best day of my life. Jack and I had a good life there. Every other day, Jack and I would go to the park and play baseball with Spot, Anthony and Nick. I would almost always play, but sometimes, they wouldn't let me play. That's when I read from the pape.

Life was great until a month after I turned 10. When Jack and I came home one night, Lilly and Jake were very happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kid's, we're gonna have a baby." Lilly told us. My mouth was open in shock. I didn't wanna leave. There were only 2 bedrooms so we would have to share with the baby. I went to the bedroom and packed my stuff and went to find Jack. I found him on the fire escape.

"Jack, Lilly is gonna have a baby," I told him

"So," He said.

"There gonna put it in our room." Jacks eyes got really big.

"Are they gonna kick us out?" He asked.

"I don't think so, but I think we should leave." I said. So that night, Jack and I packed up our stuff and left our home.

"Where are we gonna go?" I asked.

"I'll leave ya in Brooklyn wit Spot, he'll look after ya until I come back." Jack told me. I nodded my head as we walked to Brooklyn. I stood close to him to keep warm in the cool August night. I was starting to get tired when we reached a building labeled: Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House. Jack knocked on the door and an old man answered.

"What do ya want?" The old man asked.

"I need to see Spot Conlon," Jack told him. The old man stuck his head inside and called for Spot.

When Spot came outside Jack told him what happened and Spot looked at me and smiled.

"Come wit me Marie, I'll take care of ya." Spot told me. I smiled and followed him into the Lodging House and turned around and saw Jack walking away, putting on his cowboy hat that Jake gave him. He didn't even look back to wave good-bye. I felt a tear roll down my dirt covered cheek as I turned back to Spot, who had my bags in his hands and was walking up the stairs. I left my bunny at Jake and Lilly's place to give to the baby.

When I walked in the bunkroom, everyone was asking Spot if I was some kind of joke. I would test my worthiness the next day but for now, all I needed was a good night sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

What Will Become of The Girl?

Ch. 2

I woke up to the sound of teenage boys getting dressed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and grabbed some clean clothes from one of my carpetbags. I went into the bathroom and put on the clothes and I noticed that no eyes were on me. I smiled and pulled the green shirt over my head. I grabbed one of Jack's old pants and put them on and walked out of the bathroom. I walked over to Spot who was waiting for me.

"Today ya have to test ya worthiness." He told me. I nodded my head and followed Spot to the middle of the room, where everyone was waiting to hear what I had to do.

"Dis here is Marie, today we will decided her fate." Spot told the cheering crowd. I felt like I was in an arena where they were going to feed me to the lions.

"What do I have to do?" I asked him.

"Ya must do somethin' none of us has ever done. Walk on the catwalk of the Bridge."

I heard many of the boys clap and shout. I kept my head held high as everyone walked out to the Bridge.

"Walk until we tell ya to stop," He told me as I nodded my head and climbed on to the skinny catwalk. I took a deep breath and took my first step. I was so easy, just like walking. I smiled and keep walking along the catwalk. I was halfway across, I heard the boys below me shouting to get off. As I hopped off, I herd all of the boys telling me I was great. I felt like a million bucks and ran over to Spot.

"You made it!" He told me. I was so happy. I could stay with Spot, who quickly became my best friend, and the rest of the boys.

"But now dat ya here wit us," One boy told me, "Ya gotta have a nickname." My heart starting beating so fast, you would think I just ran 5 miles. I needed a nickname? Nobody told me that.

"Ok. What are ya goin' ta call me?" I asked.

"Catwalk." Spot said. Since he was the leader, anything he said goes. I held my head high at the thought of a new name and a new life. I just hope it wasn't as bad as the first one and even better than the second one. I walked with Spot to the distributing booth. I bought 20 papes with the money Jack left me. I felt like a million dollars as I sold my papes. I sold them to all types of people. I got at least 3 blacks and 5 riches. The rest were just ordinary people. I sold all of them within an hour and walked to the Lodging House. I walked to my bunk, which was right under Spot's, and opened one of my carpetbags. I pulled out my mothers old one and put half of my money in it. I shot up my head when somebody walked in. It turned out to be Spot.

"What are ya doin'?" He asked me.

"I'm saving up so when Jack comes back for me, I won't be a burden." I replied. Spot looked a little worried. I playfully hit him and walked out of the room. I turned around and saw him rubbing the spot I hit him. I laughed and walked out onto the street. I was starving so I walked around until I found a place called Martha's. It looked nice so I walked in. A lady with long black hair and soft blue eyes greeted me at the door.

"Can I please have a sandwich?" I asked.

"Sure kid." She said before walking to the back of the restaurant to tell the cook to make my sandwich. I sat at the tiny table twiddling my thumbs until the lady came back.

"Here ya go." She told me before walking to the next table, which was full of Brooklyn Newsies. I sat there, quietly eating my 3-cent sandwich, while all the other Newsies came hurtling in. I laughed as the boys tried to impress the girls that were in the diner. When I was done, I left a penny on the counter and walked out. I breathed in the wonderful Brooklyn air. It smelled like tobacco but I didn't care. This was my home now.

I started walking to the docks to see if I could find a good place to just relax. I started climbing the boxes and when I reached the top, I got a great view of the river. I turned around just as Spot came threw the boxes.

"Spot! Come over here!" I called. He slowly walked over.

"Look at dis view!" I told him. He nodded and sat on MY box.

"It's nice here." He said smirking.

"Your in my chair."

"So,"

"I was here first."

"No…I was here first."

"Dat's not da point." He laughed. He had known me for about 2 years of playing baseball in the park, but he had never seen me angry. I wasn't gonna get angry over a box/chair. I playfully hit him to see if he would get off. He didn't. Eventually I left to wonder around. I sat on a corner on a fairly busy street. The people who walked by were interesting. I saw fat people, small people, and starving people. I smiled when one person took pity on me and gave me 5 cents. I thanked them and put the money in my pants pocket. I got up about 15 minutes later to go find Spot. I ran around Brooklyn for about 5 minutes until I found the Lodging House and walked in. As I walked up the creaky old stairs, I herd laughs coming from the bunkroom. I paid no mind to that and kept walking. When I walked into the room, everything went quiet.

"What?" I asked as I put 2 of the 5 cents in my carpetbag.

"Nothin'" On of the boys said. If growing up with a boy taught me anything, is that if anyone is talking about you, leave and listen through the door, which is what I did. As soon as I left, I herd the laughter again.

"Why keep her? She barely has anything." A boy named Blood asked.

"She'll keep us in line." Spot said.

"Yeah right. All she cares about is getting out of dis hell hole." Everybody laughed. I felt my eyes start to water.

"She just misses her brudder."

"I don't care. Lets just put her on the streets and wait a couple of years till she matures." Everybody laughed again. I hated what I was hearing. Only Spot defended me. Well a best friend is supposed to defend you right? I felt hot tears roll down my dirt coved cheeks as I got up and left to the rooftop. I found an old blanket in the corner and used it for warmth that night. Before I got to sleep, I walked over to the fire escape and looked inside to see what they were doing or if they even noticed I was gone.

"She can't have gone far," Squints said. Squints needed glasses badly.

"She hardly knows her way around here." Little John said. Little John was really quite small for his age.

"Just leave her. She'll probably turn up tomorrow crying her head off." Blood said. I'll show them. I hardly ever cry, unless people are talking bad about me. I slowly climbed back up the fire escape and went to sleep.

_"Jack?" I called. No answer. "Jack!" I called louder. Just then, Jack came out of an alleyway covered in blood. I screamed and he fell down. I tried to run over to him but Nick was holding me back. I struggled to get free of his strong grip but it was no use. I fell limp in his arms and he laid me down next to Jack. _

_"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Francis Jack Kelly Sullivan and Elizabeth Marie Kelly Sullivan." _

I shot up from my nightmare sweaty and panting. I took a deep breath to remind myself it was just a nightmare. I wiped the sweat off my brow and went to the bunkroom to get some clean clothes.

"Look who decided to show up today," Blood said,

"Shove off Blood," I said before hitting him in the jaw. I smirked in satisfaction as I walked out the door. My stay with the boys from that point on was great, Blood no respected me or else he would go to work with a bloody nose. Everything was great until about 6 years later when the Newsboys of Manhattan wanted to go on strike.


	3. Chapter 3

What Will Become of The Girl?

Ch. 2

**6 years later…**

When I woke to the same sound for 6 long years. No matter what, I can't sleep when hot guys are getting dressed. Who can? I rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a button up white shirt. As I pulled on my black suspenders, I looked around the room to see if anyone came in the middle of the night. Usually we would get a couple of new boys a month. I felt good being the only girl. My 16th birthday had passed about a month ago and according to Blood and the other guys, I had matured by 15 so I could stay for as long as I like.

I cut my dirty blond hair so it would end at the end of my throat. I developed fairly large breasts. That's why Blood and some of the other boys let me stay. From selling papes all day, my skin turned a healthy tan. I would wear the boy's old clothes and I got a lot of funny looks from the other boys of Brooklyn.

Spot and I have been best friends ever since I came to live with the other Newsies. Over the years, Spot became the most respected Newsie in New York City. Everyone had herd of him. Spot had always been there for me. When I turned 13, Spot told me that Jack lived in Manhattan and that he was in the House of Refuge. I was upset knowing that Jack was in jail, but 6 months later, Spot told me that he had escaped and was a Newsie in Manhattan.

"What ever ya do, don't visit him." He told me one night.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He thinks your dead." I never spoke about the matter again.

Spot was waiting for me after I got dressed. We walked over to the distribution stand. I got 40 papes and took 3 hours to sell them all. Spot got 60 and sold them all in 2 hours. I don't know how he does it but he does. The headline was good today; mayor's eldest daughter was getting married. I went to the docks to find Spot, and the other boys there, in his chair. I took off my shirt, don't worry, I have a bra on, and dove into the blue green water. The cold water felt nice against my warm skin. As I got out, I noticed 3 boys walk over to Spot. It wasn't unusual but it didn't happen very often.

"Well, if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." Spot said as the boys walked closer to him.

"I see you moved up in the world, Spot. Got a river view and everything." The tall one said as the 2 boys spit shake. My eyes widened when I saw that that was my brother, Jack Kelly. I could tell it was him because of the red bandana around his neck that our mother gave him. Spot turned to the small black boy.

"Heya Boots. How's it rollin'?" He said. I went and stood behind my best friend to hear better.

"I got a couple of real good shooters." Boots replied. Spot took one of the shooters and put it in his slingshot and shot it at an empty bottle of beer.

"Yeah. So, Jacky-boy. I've been hearing things from little birds. Things from Harlem, Queens, all over. They been chirpin' in my ear. Jacky-boy's newsies is playing like they're going on strike."

"Yeah, well we are." Jack replied. I snorted and Jack looked at me funny. It might have been because I snorted or because I was only wearing a bra and a pair of jeans.

"We're not playing. We are going on strike." Said the better dressed of the 3. Spot walked up to him and got in his face.

"Oh yeah? Yeah? What is this, Jacky-boy? Some kind of walking mouth?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's a mouth. A mouth with a brain, and if you got half a one, you'll listen to what he's got to say." Jack replied looking annoyed and putting on his cowboy hat. I gasped remembering that last time I saw him. He turned and looked at me and I looked at the ground.

"Well, we started the strike, but we can't do it alone. So, we're talking to newsies all around the city." The better dressed one said.

"Yeah, so they told me. But what'd they tell you?" Spot said.

"They're waiting to see what Spot Conlon is doing, you're the key. That Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous newsie in al of New York, and probably everywhere else. And if Spot Conlon joins the strike, then they join and we'll be unstoppable. So you gotta join, I mean...well, you gotta!"

"You're right Jacky-boy, brains. But I got brains too, and more than just half a one. How do I know you punks won't run the first time some goon comes at ya with a club? How do I know you got what it takes to win?" I herd Spot say. I jerked back up to normal time to hear the rest of it.

"Because I'm telling you, Spot." Jack said turning his attention to Spot.

"That ain't good enough Jacky-boy. You gotta show me." Spot said as he watched them leave. When we could no longer see them, I turned to Spot.

"He didn't even know who I was." I said quietly before going back into the cool blue green water. I looked up at Spot and saw that he was in deep thought. I stayed in the water for a little while longer .I slowly got out of the water and walked over to Spot who was high above us in his 'throne'.

"What are ya thinkin' about?" I asked. He titled his head up.

"We gotta go on strike." Was all he said.

**Libby: Thank you but this is a prequel, when I'm done with this I'll write the sequel.**

**Madmbutterfly713: Nick is Mush's real name. Like in the real Newsies strike. MADELINE! Since when did you start swearing?**


	4. Chapter 4

What Will Become of The Girl?

Ch. 4

I was startled by Spot's comment.

"Why?" I asked.

"Jacky-Boy and I have been friends for a long time. If Brooklyn doesn't go through with this, then it's not a big deal. But it is Kitty." He told me using the second nickname I despised. When I turned 15, Blood started calling me Kitty. I hate it so much.

I left Spot to drown in his thoughts as I walked back to the docks to grab my shirt. I pulled it over my head and walked to the bunkroom to see if I had enough money to live during the strike. As I looked in my carpetbag, I looked at my arms, and at all the scars that I had gotten from all the fights I had gotten in over the years. I smiled and found what I was looking for. It was my nest egg for when Jack would come back for me. After I was 13 I stopped believing he would come, but I still collected in case of emergencies. I glad I did or else I wouldn't survive during the strike.

"What are ya doning?" A voice behind me asked. I jerked up my head only to see Change, one of my good friends.

"Seeing if I had enough money so I could eat during da strike." I replied with a smile. Change was rather attractive. He had light blond hair and deep blue eyes. He stood at 5 feet, 5 inches. He always had a smile on his face and could make anyone laugh.

"Spot said we wasn't gonna go through it." He said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Jack said dat if we go through it, da other Newsies will go through it." I said before walking past him to go back outside. I breathed in the same air for 6 years and I still smell something different every time. It smelled of tobacco, alcohol and river water. I loved the smell of the water. It smells pure.

I laughed and walked to the street. I walked down the street to Martha's and grabbed a cup of coffee. I breathed in the aroma of the coffee as Spot walked in.

"Tomorrow, we go to Manhattan and we'll help out Jacky-Boy wit da strike." He told me as he took a sip of my coffee. I smacked him I the head and took my cup back and drank some of it. Spot and I chatted for a long time over several cups of coffee and went back to the Lodging House.

**The Next Day…**

I woke up and grabbed some clean clothes. As I walked to the bathroom, I pulled off my sleeping shirt and put on my faded blue shirt. I threw my sleeping shirt on my bed and finished my walk to the bathroom. I put on my pants and brushed my teeth. While I was brushing my teeth, the other boys came in and started to get ready. I laughed, as the other boys were play fighting and getting each other wet. Spot walked into the bathroom as I walked out.

"Are ya ready?" He asked me.

"For what?" I replied.

"Ta go ta Manhattan."

"Yeah." I said as I walked down the creaky old stairs and into the street. I sat against a wall and waited for the other boys to come outside. A few boys from another part of Brooklyn came by and laughed at me. I stood up ready to fight when they walked away realizing who I was. They thought I was just some stupid ass punk, but I was more that. I sat back down as Spot and the others came out so I had to get up again. I sighed and walked next to Spot as we walked to Manhattan.

When we reached Newsies Square, I herd yells from fights inside the area where you get the papes.

"Spot," I said as I pointed to the area. His eyes grew wide.

"Boys," He said as he turned to the boys in our group, "Today you will show da world what Brooklyn is made of." The boys cheered as half of them stayed at the square and the rest of us went to the rooftops around the fight. Spot handed me a slingshot as we hid. One by one, we popped out of our hiding spots.

"Never fear, Brooklyn is here." Spot said as he shot up with me next to him.

"It's Brooklyn!" A boy in the mix of the fight yelled as we aimed our slingshots and hit as many scabs as we could. Someone threw Spot a rope and he slid down it. He spit on his hand and held it out to Jack who also had a spit-laden hand. Spot looked my way and threw the rope. I caught it and slid down it. I wasn't very good with rope sliding and I landed in the lap of the boy who shouted "It's Brooklyn!" He smiled at me as I got up. I smiled back not knowing who the boy was. I started beating the crap out of the scabs. I searched the crowd for Spot and saw that he was opening the gates to let the boys in that were outside. I smiled as he pulled out his gold tipped cane like a sword. In no time at all, the scabs were defeated. When Spot let in the other boys, he also let in Denton, a reporter for the Sun.

"Jack! Boys! Freeze! Freeze!" He called before we stopped celebrating to get our picture taken. I was behind Spot who was next to Blink.

**The Next Day…Again**

We were hanging out a Tibby's, a diner, when Denton walked in hold a pape.

"Hey fellas. Hey, hey! Big time." He said before handing the pape to Jack.

"What you got there Jack?" Boots asked looking over his shoulder.

"Where's me picture? Where's me picture?" Spot asked while he rushed over to see.

"What's that? That all about us?" Boots asked again.

"Look at that Jack. You look like a gentlemen," The boy who caught me asked while touching the picture.

"Will you get your fingers off me face?" Jack asked looking annoyed.

"Where does it say my name? Where's my name?" Spot asked again. I glared at him for thinking of only him.

"Will you quit thinking about yourself?"

"No,"

"You got us on the front page!" David told Denton excitedly.

"You got yourselves on the front page. I just got to make sure you stay there." Denton said before finishing off his drink.

"So what. You get your picture in the papes, so what's that get you, huh?" A boy who looked a little slow asked.

"What are you talkin' about?" The boy who caught me asked him.

"Shut up, boy. You been in a bad mood all day!" Jack said glaring at him. I smiled remembering they way he said that to me.

"I'm not in a bad mood!" The slow boy said.

"Glum and dumb. What's the matta with you? You get your picture in the papes, your famous. Your famous, you get anything you want. That's what so great about New York!" A small Italian boy said. I herd music playing and looked around to see where it was coming from.

"A pair of new shoes with matching laces" The boy who caught me said.

"A permanent box at Sheepshed Races." The small Italian boy sang.

"A porcelain tub with boiling water" Spot said and I laughed.

"A Saturday night with the mayor's daughter!" Blink said as he jumped on the table.

"Look at me I'm the King of New York! Suddenly I'm respectable staring right atcha lousy with stature," The small Italian boy said.

"Nubbin' with all the muckety-mucks I'm blowin' my dough and goin' deluxe!" Jack sang while leaning back on the table

"And there I'll be ain't I pretty? It's my city I'm the king of New York!"

"A corduroy suit with fitted knickers" Boots said.

"A mezzanine seat to see the flickers" A little boy sang.

"Havana cigars that cost a quarter" A drug addict sang

"An editor's desk for our star reporter!" David said before kicking a chair out for Denton to sit in.

"Tip your hat He's the King of New York!" Everybody sang. I stood there horrified at the sight of seeing Spot sing and dance.

"How 'bout that? I'm the King of New York!" Denton sang.

"In nothing flat he'll be covering Brooklyn to Trenton our man Denton."

"Making a headline out of a hunch" Blink sang.

"Protecting the weak" Denton sang as he sat down.

"And paying for lunch" Italian boy said. I started to back into a corner because I couldn't take it anymore.

"When I'm at bat, strong men crumble"

"Proud yet humble. He's the King of New York"

"I gotta be either dead or dreaming Cuz look at that pape with my face beaming tomorrow the may wrap fishes in it but I was a star for one whole minute! Starting now I'm the King of New York!"

"Ain't you hear? I'm the King of New York!"

"Holy cow! It's a miracle Pulitzer's crying Weasel? He's dying! Flashpots are shooting bright as the sun I'm one hifalutin' sonuva gun! Don't ask me how fortune found me fate just crowned me, now I'm King of New York! Look and see once a piker now a striker I'm the King of New York! Victory! Front page story guts and glory I'm the King of New York!"

"So, let's have some ideas." Jack said after everyone was done singing and I came out of my corner.

"Well, we gotta show people where we stand" David said. I kinda zoned out and looked around to find Spot, who was somewhere, I just don't know where. I turned around and the guy who caught me was there. He smiled as Blink handed him a coke but he was still looking at me. I blushed and looked back at Jack.

"Our man Denton!" Everyone yelled before drinking their cokes.

**madmbutterfly713: Make that chapter 8!**

**Libby: Thank you sooooooooooo much. You don't know how much that means to me.**

**Lainie-d: I just did. LOL.**


	5. Chapter 5

What Will Become of The Girl?

Ch. 5

When we got back from Tibby's, I ran to my bed screaming, "MY BED!" I landed down hard on the mattress and Spot laughed as he climbed the ladder to get to his top bunk. I buried my head in my pillow and fell asleep.

_I looked around and saw I was in Manhattan with Spot. We were marching with the other Newsies of Brooklyn and we were heading to Newsies Square. When we got to the square, I saw that every sweatshop kid in the city was standing outside of the World building. I chanted with everyone else and I looked up and saw a tiny speck that must have been Pulitzer because he couldn't stand the noise. I looked to my right and saw the boy that caught me. He smiled at me and went back to chanting. I pumped my fist in the air as pieces of a pape fell into the air. I grabbed one to read the date. August 2nd 1899. _

I woke up and kicked the bottom of the top bunk to wake Spot up. I guess that did it because he started groaning and all that jazz.

"Spot, I had a dream," I started,

"Was I in it?" He asked.

"Yeah. We were at a big rally and all the sweat shop kids of New York were there, so were all the Newsies."

"So, what dats supposed to mean?"

"That on August 2nd, we gotta go ta Manhattan." Spot scratched his chin and nodded.

"Let's go," He said as he grabbed his cane and started walking out the door. I quickly got up and ran after my best friend.

"Where are ya goin'?" I asked as I finally caught up to him.

"Manhattan, like ya told me." He replied.

"I didn't tell ya to go now,"

"So, Jacky- Boy told me about a rally and we'se gotta go. " I laughed at what he said and kept walking with him. We walked to Manhattan and soon found the Newsies. Spot ran to them and told them of my dream, they pondered about it for a while. Finally, Jack came over to me.

"I think your dream may have some meaning. We'se having a rally tonight but I'se don't think dat your dream is gonna happen. Sorry kid," He said.

"I'm not a kid! I turned 16 2 months ago!" I told him. He looked back at me and laughed.

"You look it," At that point I was enraged. It was one thing when Blood said that crap to me but now my brother who thinks I'm dead? I had to control myself for my brother's sake. I gave him the finger and walked away. He looked at me with shock.

"Did ya see what dat goil did to me?" He asked all his friends around him. I smiled at my handy work.

That night… 

The rally that night was huge. All the newsies were there from all across New York. I stood inside Irving Hall listening to Spot, Jack and David argue about what they have to do. I didn't listen because I was looking around at all the Newsies that were in the Hall.

"What are we supposed to do to the bums? Kiss 'em?" The small Italian boy asked witched caused everybody to laugh.

"Any scab I see I soak 'em. Period." Spot said and all the Brooklyn Newsies cheered to support. I think we were louder than everybody else.

"No, no. That's what they want us to do. If we get violent, it's just playing into their hands." David said trying his hardest to calm everybody down.

"Hey, look. They're gonna be playing with my hands, alright. "Cuz it ain't what they say, it's what we say. And nobody ain't gonna listen to us unless we make 'em." Spot said.

"Tell 'em Spot!" I yelled so everyone could hear. Everyone started to argue. It was so loud that my head felt like it was about to explode. I started to walk to the exit when someone grabbed my right wrist. I looked back and it was the boy who caught me.

"You'se gotta stay," He told me.

"Alright," I whispered, not looking into his big brown eyes. My focus went back to the argument that was taking place behind me.

"We're with you Jack." The small Italian boy said while the people around agreed with him.

"So, what about you, Spot?" Jack asked. Spot looked around and then at me. I nodded my head to tell him to say yes.

"I say, dat what you say…is what I say," Was Spot's reply. I cheered as loud as I could as Spot and Jack did sip shook.

The Newsies soon began to cheer louder as Medda came out. I walked to the back or else I would be forced, by Spot, to get up there and sing with Medda. According to Spot, I'm a good singer. All the Newsies, expect for one, were singing along with Medda and swooning over her. I looked at the boy who wasn't singing or swooning over Medda and say Spot walk over to him. Spot asked the boy something and the boy seemed taken aback at what Spot had asked. Spot tipped his hat and walked away into the blur of the people around him.

I looked towards the exit and saw a man in a suit walk in looking amongst the boys as if looking for one boy. I saw Denton talking to him and he took his picture that caught David and Spot's attention. David ran over to Jack who kissed Medda on the cheek and ran for the exit. As soon as Jack got off the stage, a whistle blew and all the heads turned in the Hall to see where it was coming from. All the Newsies made a mad dash for the exit.

The bulls and the Crypt came into the Hall and started beating the crap out of anyone who got in their way. I saw most of them were going for Jack. I went over to help me when Spot grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of that madhouse. We weren't even safe outside. Four bulls came at Spot and me when we got outside. The biggest ones hit Spot on the head and knocked him out. I knelt down by Spot to see if he was all right. He got a black eye and a couple of bruises. I shock him to try to wake him up but that didn't do anything. I looked to see Jack and Blink coming out of Irving Hall.  
"Jack!" I shouted and he looked my way. I pointed to Spot and Jack started to run over when Blink got hit with the sticky thing that the bulls had. Jack went back to help Blink and he got caught. I started to drag Spot with all my strength when a man twice my size hit me about 5 times with his sticky thing. I fell to the ground landing on top of an unconscious Spot.

**Madmbutterfly713: Make that chapter 9!**

**Libby: That was my favorite part to. You gotta love it when Spot sings and dances.**

**Dodgery: I love Spot stories too! I'm surprised to see that we have so much in common. (I got that from Charlie and The Chocolate Factory)**

**Lainie-D: Thanks…I think.**


	6. Chapter 6

What Will Become of The Girl?

Ch. 6

I looked around the courtroom and shuttered from the thought of going to jail. I was standing behind Spot and next to the small Italian, whose name was Racetrack. On the way to the courthouse, I learned all their names, expect for the boy who caught me, he didn't talk to me. We were all talking in a low whisper about what had happened at the Hall.

"All rise. All rise. Court is now in session. Judge E.A. Monahan presiding." A bailiff said and we all went silent.

"Are any of you boys represented by council?" The Judge asked.

"Hey, I'm a girl," I said,

"Are any of you boys and girl, represented by council?" The Judge asked again. We looked around with clueless looks on our faces, "No? Good, that will move things along considerably."

"Hey, yer honor, I object!" Spot said.

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds of Brooklyn, yer honor." Spot replied. Every one burst into laughter. The look on Racetracks face was priceless. The Judge banged his mallet on his table thing to get us quiet.

"I fine each of you five dollars, or two weeks confinement in the House of Refuge." All of our mouths fell open in shock. I don't even think I had the money because I paid for the food. We usually made about a $1.20 each week and during the strike, we hardly made anything.

"Whoa. We ain't got five bucks. We don't even got five cents. Hey, yer honor, how 'bout I roll you for it. Double or nothing?" Racetrack said. Everyone burst into laughter as Denton pushed his way though the crowd of boys outside to get to us.

"I'll do da two weeks yea honor," I said.

"You can't Kitty," Spot said,

"I've gotta,"

"No ya don't, I'll pay for you'se," I couldn't say no to his hot and sexy face so I gave in.

"I'll pay the fines, yer honor. All of them." Denton said. The Judge nodded as Denton walked over to us.

"We gotta meet back at the restaurant," He said, before Jack walked in with cuffs on his hands.

"Hey, Cowboy! Nice shiner!" Racetrack said before we walked out to go back to the restaurant. It didn't take us long to get to the restaurant. I got a cup of coffee and sat in the corner to watch what would soon happen. I drank several cups of the caffeine-loaded beverage before Denton walked in with a sad look on his face. David was the first to talk to Denton.

"Why didn't the Sun print the story?" David asked looking mad as hell.

"Because it never happened," Denton replied. I sat there, open mouthed at what had come out of Denton's mouth.

"What do you mean it never happened? You were there!" Racetrack said standing up and walking over to him.

"You wrote it!" Kid Blink yelled from where he was sitting.

"It's not in the papers, it never happened. The owners decreed it not be in the papers, therefore… I came to tell you fellas good bye." Denton replied looking sad and happy at the same time.

"Did you get fired?" David asked.

"No, I got reassigned back to my old job as the Sun's ace war correspondent. They want me to leave right away. The owner thinks I should only cover the really important stories. Wish me luck fellas. At least half of what I wish for you," Denton said. He turned to David, "They don't always fire. I would be black balled from every paper in the country. I'm a newspaperman. I have to have a paper to write for. This is the story I wrote about the rally. I want you to read it at least," He handed a piece of paper to David who crinkled it up and threw it on the table. Denton walked to the door where Mr. Tibby was standing, "This should cover it," Denton started as he handed him the money for the food we had bought. Mr. Tibby shook his head and didn't take the money. As soon as Denton left, I put my cup of coffee down and left the diner. Spot grabbed his cane and ran after me. We walked back to Brooklyn in silence. I kicked what few rocks that littered the ground.

As I walked up the creaky stairs, I looked down and saw Spot talking to a Manhattan Newsie. I ignored what they were doing and kept walking up the old stairs. When I reached the bunkroom, I pulled off my green shirt and went to sleep in nothing but a bra and my pants. I felt my bed sink lower at the foot of my bed. I opened my eyes to see Change sitting there, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here. Get up and read dis." He said handing me a piece of paper with the words NEWSIES BANNER written on the top of the page. I quickly read it and jumped out of my warm bed. I grabbed a pale green shirt and pulled it over my head. I grabbed Change by the hand and dragged him down the stairs as I pulled my black suspenders over my small shoulders.

When we got outside, I saw Spot sitting on a barrel on the sidewalk. He hopped off of it and came up to us.

"You'se ready?" He asked me. I nodded as Spot turned to Change, "Is everybody else ready?" He asked him. Change nodded his head. Spot smiled, turned around and started to walk to the next street over. Change and I followed him to find all of the Brooklyn Newsies in the street. I ran up to Spot, who was standing on a wooden box so he could tell the Newsies what to do.

"Today!" He started, "We will help the teenagers and children of New York!" Everyone cheered as Spot hopped off the box. He came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder as we made our way to Manhattan with all the other Newsies.

**Sorry for the shorty. I have a question for all y'all. I'm thinking about writing another story and I was wondering if I should do a Spot/Catwalk or a Blink/Catwalk. Don't worry, there is a sequel to Never Fear, Brooklyn is here! But that comes after this story and I'm not done with this one yet. **

**So tell me what you wanna read and I'll write it!**

**Libby: This isn't a Spot/Catwalk story but if you want me to write one just tell me!**

**lucyrocks73: Thank you soooo much! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!**

**Madmbutterfly713: Now its 3 more chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

What Will Become of The Girl?

Ch. 7

Manhattan seems further away than usual when your walking with all of your friends and about 50-sweat shop kids too. I walked in between Spot and Change as we walked for 3 hours to get to the World head quarters. Apparently everyone left at the same time because as we came around the corner to Newsies square, so did all the newsies from all over and all the sweat shop kids too. The hot summer sun and the thousands of body's pressing against one another made it seem 10 times hotter than usual. I grabbed Change's hat and fanned myself with it as everyone began to chant. I looked behind me and saw the boy who caught me; he smiled and laughed at me because Change was yelling at me for stealing his hat. I playfully hit him and gave him back his hat.

I grabbed the copy of the Newsies Banner and thrust in up into the air. I read the date on it and it read August 2nd, 1899. I turned to Spot and smiled.

"Dis is it!" I yelled over the noise.

"Dis is what?" He asked.

"My dream! Dis is what happened and in a couple of minutes, Pulitzer gonna come out and have a heart attack, well almost," Spot laughed and looked up at the large building to see 2 tiny figures coming and one of them looked like he couldn't stand the noise. They went back in but the chanting still went on.

After about 15 minutes, Jack and David walked out and we all went silent. I stood on my tiptoes and could barely see what was going on. I saw Jack bend down to talk to a small child. The small child was hoisted on the Jack's shoulders and he raised his small fists in the air.

"WE BEAT 'EM!" Jack yelled and everyone cheered. I jumped up and down and cheered with everyone else. I turned to the boy who caught me and pulled him into a hug. The cheering suddenly stopped when a bull cart came into view. The small boy got off of Jack's shoulders and Jack started to get away, when Denton went to Jack and told him something. We all held our breath as the door for the cart opened and out came all the kids who were in the Refuge. The last boy to come out was a boy with a crutch and he stood there for a minute as Snyder came into view. The boy told him something as Snyder climbed into the back of the cart. The boy with the crutch asked the bull something and he shut the door to the cart and everyone cheered. I followed Spot to where Jack was and the tow of them spit shake.

"He can take you anywhere," Denton told Jack.

"Even da train yard?" Jack asked. Denton nodded as Jack made his way to Teddy Roosevelt, who at the moment looked like a penguin. I look over at where David was. The two people who were with him, his brother and sister, looked hurt and sad. The small one was crying and I wanted to go over and give him a hug, but I think David might get a little freaked out if I hugged his little bother.

I hear music begin to play again but I didn't run for cover like in Tibby's.

"Try Bottle Alley or the harbor" Said the boy who caught me as he turned around to where David and Boots were.

"Try Central Park, it's guaranteed" Racetrack said as he followed the boy.

"Try any banker, bum or barber," The boy with the crutch said before following Racetrack.

"They almost all knows how tah read" Said Blink following them.

"Summer stinks and winter waiting! Welcome to New York! Boy ain't nature fascinating when youse gotta walk?" They all sang. David was the first in line to get his papes. He slapped down 4 bits.

"100 papes," He said as the old man behind the counter gave him his papes. Just then, a carriage pulled into Newsies Square. It was Jack! Everyone came running to him to greet him. I smiled and watched as Sarah, David's older sister, went up to Jack. Jack pulled Sarah into a passionate kiss and all the Newsies were cheering. I saw Spot get in the carriage and followed him. Everyone was waving to us as we rode, in style, back to Brooklyn.

"Bye Spot!" Sarah yelled. On the way to Brooklyn, Spot and Teddy Roosevelt had an interesting conversion.

"It's wrong to shoot animals if they're tied to a tree," Spot said.

"Says who?" Mr. Roosevelt asked.

"Says me." I laughed at their childish antics. The streets on Manhattan look different when you're riding in a carriage. I saw things I didn't see whenever Spot and I came here to see Jack. Jack, of course, didn't know who I was; he just thought I was Spot's new slut.

"Catwalk, we're back." Spot said. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and saw that we were back in Brooklyn. I smiled and hopped out of the carriage. Spot walked into the lodging house while I watched Teddy Roosevelt's carriage go around the corner and out of sight. I walked into the lodging house while thinking of that boy who caught me. He reminded me of some one but I couldn't think of whom. I walked up the old creaky stairs of the lodging house thinking about what had happened today. I walked into the bunkroom and went strait to my bed. I collapsed on it and stared up at the bottom of Spot's bed. I soon fell asleep, dreaming of that boy.

**For all of you who haven't herd…Catwalk and Spot do not have a thing for each other. This is the prequel to a story I wrote a while ago. It's called Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here! Read it when this story is done. I'm writing a sequel to Never Fear, when I'm done writing the Spot/Catwalk fic. If you haven't noticed…Mush is the boy who caught Catwalk. Mush is hot. That is all.**

**Lucyrocks73: I name everything Racetrack because it's the first name that comes to mind. Race is so cool!**

**Lainie-D: Thanks!**

**Madmbutterfly713: I'm writing a Blink/Catwalk after the Catwalk/Mush and the Catwalk/Spot. It's for you!**

**XXSpotsgoilXx: I'm loving the name! Thanks. Keep a look out for the sequel for the sequel! **


	8. Chapter 8

What Will Become of The Girl?

Ch.8

When I woke up, I saw Spot falling out of the top bunk. I laughed as he gave me the evil eye.

"Would ya hate me if Jacky Boy came buy one day?" He asked. I shook my head no and he smiled.

"Why?" I asked seeing the twinkle in Spot's blue eyes. The same twinkle that means he's up to something.

"No reason," He replied before walking to the washroom. I decided to ignore it and went about my day as normal. I sold the same number of papes as usual but I made more money than usual. Because of the strike, nobody knew what was going on, so people were paying more than usual to get the gossip of the day. When the workday was done, I walked around Brooklyn until I ended up at the docks. I climbed up the many boxes and empty crates to get to Spot, who was sitting on his 'throne' high above us mere mortals. He had a smile on his face and that shocked me, just a little bit.

"What are you'se so happy about?" I asked him as I sat down next to him. He lifted up his head and his smile turned into a smirk.

"Nothin," Was all he said. I hit him on the back of his head and climbed down the crates and boxes and sat in the shade. I watched as the little boys run around like crazy monkey children and the older ones were trying to impress the girls they brought back with them. They didn't seem to impressed because they looked very bored. I laughed as Change walked away from his girl and came to sit next to me. I was taken aback by what he did.

"Did ya hear what Spot's gonna do?" He asked me.

"No, but I know he's up to something." I replied.

"He's gonna invite Jacky Boy over tomorrow,"

"Why?"

"Jack was talkin' to Spot at the rally and wants to know what life here is like," I nodded my head and climbed up the crates and boxes again to go talk with Spot.

As soon as I got there, I hit Spot on the head again.

"What did ya do dat for?" He asked rubbing the spot I hit.

"Why da hell did ya invite da Manhattan's tomorrow," I asked him with an angry look on my face.

"Jack wants ta know what life here is like," Spot said before covering his head to protect it from the hit I was about to throw at it. But I didn't hit him; I walked away, like Jack taught me to do. I could hear his voice ringing in my ears after my first fight.

_"Never fight angry. If ya mad, just walk away like nothin' happened. But if da guy follows ya, asking for it…Give it to 'im where da sun don't shine," _

I decided to go to bed, because I was planning on avoiding the docks tomorrow and that would take a lot of energy. I lay on my hard, lumpy bed, looking up at the top of it. I thought about what was going to happen the next day. I was either going to stay in the bunkroom, or go someplace else, like the moon. I soon fell asleep, dreading the next morning.

**The Next Day…**

I woke up to Spot jumping out of bed, happy and perky. Very un-Spot like. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him as he walked into the washroom. He laughed and went into the washroom to get ready for the day. I went in shortly after. I walked in with my usual green shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I brushed my hair slowly hoping that this afternoon would never come. Something must have happened to Spot because he was in the foulest mood. It was kinda funny to see him get in Blood's face. I laughed, brushed my teeth and washed my face. Spot looked my way with an evil look on his face.

"I can't wait till dis afternoon, can ya Catwalk?" Spot asked me with an evil grin on his face. I scooped up a cup of water and threw it his way. It hit his shoes. He laughed and walked out of the washroom. I finished getting ready and walked out of the now full washroom. I walked out side, avoiding Spot, and went to go get my papes.

I got 50 today and sold all of them because the governor visited yesterday so there were a lot of articles about where he went and what he did. It took a couple of hours before I was done. After I was done selling, I headed to Martha's, and just my luck, Spot was there too. I took a deep breath and sat next to him.

"I can't wait, can ya?" He asked me.

"Ya asked me dat dis mornin'," I replied after ordering a cup of coffee. I took a long drink of it and listened to what Spot was saying. He kept going on about how fun it was to have Jack come by. I hated the idea of my brother coming by and not knowing who I am and thinking I was dead. Spot knew I didn't like the idea of Jack coming here, especially after what he did to me. After about 2 cups of coffee, I got and left to go back to the Lodging House.

"Oh no ya don't," Spot said as he came up behind me and grabbed my arm.

"Let go Spot!" I told him but he was deaf at the moment.

"You'se gotta come to da docks," He said dragging me there.

"I can't go! I'se gotta go to da moon!"

"Not anymore,"

After about 3 minutes of fighting, I finally gave up. I walked with Spot to the docks and sat on the edge of the dock. I looked over at the bridge and saw tiny figures of people walking across it. I squinted and saw a lot of boys coming. I groaned and took off my shoes so my feet could get wet.

"Hungry?" I heard someone behind me ask. I turned around and saw Change holding a stick of gum. I nodded my head and took the gum as Change jumped into the blue green water. I looked around and saw that almost everyone was in the water. Pretty soon, Jack came into view and was talking to Spot. I noticed that there were lots of other boys with him. I ignored them as I chewed my tasteless gum.

The End.

**If you want to read the sequel, it picks up right where we left off. If you haven't read it, review it and if you notice any mistakes, email me and when I repost it then I'll fix it. Mush is still hot. That is all. **

**Madmbutterfly713: Thank you. You should feel special. **

**Lucyrocks73: He will find out…eventually. In the next one he does. So read it!**


End file.
